


An Average Person's Perspective

by Gnewtt



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bottom John, Ignores S3 & S4, M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Tension, Sherlock is sexy, Top Sherlock, Traducción, Twenty questions, and by pining I mean lusting, and john knows it, secretly pining
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-03-28 13:24:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13904916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gnewtt/pseuds/Gnewtt
Summary: **TRADUCCIÓN**John llega a casa y encuentra a Sherlock masturbándose en el sillón. John no está muy seguro de qué hacer con esta revelación.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [An Average Person's Perspective](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9171823) by [OftheLilies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OftheLilies/pseuds/OftheLilies). 



> ¡Hola!
> 
> He regresado con una traducción de un fic que me gusto bastante. Espero lo disfruten tanto como yo
> 
> Aaaaaaaaaand hanks to OftheLilies for let me translate this.

John había tenido un día particularmente de mierda. Su teléfono, que contenía la alarma que tenía que despertarlo, se había movido misteriosamente de su mesita de noche al sillón mientras él estaba dormido. Gracias a Sherlock, tuvo que apresurarse en su serie de rutina matutina en un periodo de veinte minutos.

Y fue solo cuando estaba a la mitad de su trabajo que descubrió una sustancia roja, no identificable, salpicada en la parte delantera de su camisa a cuadros. Al acercarse la tela a la nariz reveló un olor acre que descartaba la primera suposición de John de que era sangre

El resto de su día en la clínica fue un flujo constante de pacientes con gripa y una serie de granos en lugares que es mejor dejar inexplorados. John sintió el peso de la irritabilidad del día cuando salió de la clínica al timbrar su teléfono.

**John, compra leche y una pala. SH**

_No._

Al demonio, John iba a comprar la leche y no dejó que sus pensamientos permanecieran demasiado tiempo en la pala. Su viaje de regreso constó de una larga milla de discurso escrito. Con cuidado, pero con firmeza, cubrió los puntos de volver a poner las cosas en su lugar, tomar objetos sin permiso en primer lugar, y destrucción parcial de la propiedad. Luego John anunciaría que no compraría leche o palas en un corto plazo y que Sherlock tendría que conseguirlas por él mismo. Habría un enfrentamiento del que solo John sabía que eso le daría leche al día siguiente.

Todo era muy típico hasta que no lo fue más.

"Sherlock" comenzó John mientras abría la puerta. Ya podía ver la silueta del detective consultor en las sombras de su visión. "Es decencia común..." Las palabras se cortaron bruscamente, el aire se atoró en su garganta.

Sherlock estaba sentado en el sillón con la ya familiar mirada distante que usaba cuando estaba a mundos de distancia. En cualquier otra situación, John habría supuesto que su amigo estaba en un viaje por su palacio mental. Esta conclusión habría causado que John guardará sus regaños para más tarde y se moviera a la cocina para poner la tetera. En cambio, su compañero de piso tenía su mano alrededor de su... John no pensó que alguna vez sería capaz de decirlo, y mucho menos completar el pensamiento.

Inmediatamente desvió la mirada a los ojos de Sherlock. Las mejillas de John se llenaron de rojo rápidamente y debería aclararse la garganta y murmurar una especie de disculpa apresurada y avergonzada. ¿Por qué se disculparía?, John no estaba seguro, pero parecía lo habitual cuando encontrabas a tu compañero de piso teniendo una sacudida.

Llegó a la conclusión de que Sherlock no había tomado en cuenta su apariencia al encorvarse. El detective consultor continuó mirando hacia adelante con los ojos perdidos. La boca de Sherlock estaba un poco abierta, el labio inferior le brillaba con humedad. John se encontró preguntándose si Sherlock había usado su propia saliva para deslizar su mano y allí estaba su mirada cayendo de nuevo. Golpes largos y sin prisa sobre la carne dura.

"Oh, John, has vuelto."

John levantó la cabeza lo suficientemente rápido como para que el mundo pareciera inclinarse sobre su eje. Los iris de cristal marino lo atravesaron con una nitidez que no deberían haber sido capaces de tener.

El doctor sintió aire atrapado en sus pulmones y se estaba ahogando con él.

"Uh," fue lo máximo que pudo hacer mientras continuaba mirando con una clase de shock traumático. Observó cómo Sherlock se acomodaba pulcramente. El sonido de la cremallera bien podría haber sido un disparo en la cabeza de John. Hizo eco y le zumbaron los oídos.

 Sherlock, por su parte, no se vio afectado en lo absoluto.

 "¿Trajiste la pala?" Preguntó Sherlock, la intensa mirada aún presente.

"¿La pala?", Repitió John sin moverse ni una pulgada. Con la boca abierta para atrapar moscas.

 "Sí, John, la pala". La palabra _pala_ había sido elevada a otro nivel en comparación con el resto de la oración. _John_ había sido pronunciado como un reemplazo para _idiota_.

 "Dije que no", respondió John. Las palabras no tenían calor y eran tan huecas como las cáscaras vacías.

A Sherlock lo afecto una mirada calculadora y aburrida. Más como si tratará de descubrir como llegar a su objetivo sin la pala o como conseguir que John fuera a conseguir la pala rápidamente. "No importa", fue la respuesta final. Sherlock se levantó de su asiento en el sillón y se dirigió a la mesa. "Excelente llegada. Ven a ver esto, necesito la perspectiva de una persona promedio."

Sherlock se inclinó sobre la mesa girando la cabeza rápidamente sobre su hombro para asegurarse de que John lo seguía. No había siquiera una pista de que Sherlock había estado mastrubandose en el sillón. John avanzó aturdido. Cuando llegó la mesa, se sentó e inmediatamente lamentó su acción. John se encontró rápidamente repitiendo el mantra: _no mires ahí, no mires ahí, no mires ahí_ , ahí era el frente de los pantalones de su compañero de piso en busca de una erección. Algún tipo de señal de que no se había imaginado todo el incidente. De cualquier manera, dudaba que tal acción pasaría desapercibida para el detective.

Había imágenes de cadáveres, cuerpos sin manos dispersos por la mesa y eso debería haber atraído toda su atención. John los miraría con ojos de médico y anunciaría detalles de los que Sherlock era plenamente consciente. John se encontró a sí mismo estudiando la mano derecha de su compañero de piso. Intentando detectar humedad allí, incapaz de deshacerse de su pensamiento anterior. La palma de la mano de Sherlock estaba dirigida hacia la mesa, lejos de su vista, mientras señalaba parte de las imágenes.

"¿John? John, ¿estás escuchando?" El tono maníaco de Sherlock se había desvanecido de una ligera lluvia. Ahora era más como el retumbar de un trueno, imposible de ignorar.

 "No, eh, ¿qué estamos discutiendo?"

Una de las expresiones más fulminantes de Sherlock. "El caso". Una ligera inclinación para indicar las fotos que obviamente estaban presentes. John ni siquiera estaba seguro de por qué había hecho esa pregunta. Se sintió completamente abrumado por una variedad diferente de pensamientos.

"Tal vez están tratando de enmascarar la identidad de la víctima", dijo débilmente.

La expresión de Sherlock había pasado de fulminante a descaradamente cuestionar la inteligencia de John. "No estaba interesado en tus pensamientos sobre el motivo, sino en buscar tu opinión médica, John. Además, sus rostros están intactos y al menos uno de ellos tenía identificación en su persona. El escenario que estás proponiendo es muy poco probable." Eso podría considerarse una respuesta amable a la declaración de John.

Estaba sorprendido por la falta de ataque detrás de sus palabras.

Sherlock estaba extremadamente impaciente con energía apresurada. John estaba ya sin palabras mientras miraba las mejillas de su amigo. Estaban manchadas con ligeros toques de rojo. ¿Era eso debido a sus actividades anteriores, la emoción del caso o la leve irritación que estaba presente por la falta de cooperación de John? El médico intentó pensar en la versión anterior de Sherlock. ¿Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas? La mirada de John se había dirigido a la boca de Sherlock y no podía estar seguro.

Sherlock miraba inexpresivo a John, al parecer había abandonado las palabras y había empezado a esperar. La parte trasera del cuello de John estaba caliente y su piel estaba demasiado apretada sobre su cuerpo.

 "Lo siento" murmuró John.

Pasó un segundo y finalmente las cejas de Sherlock se juntaron en una mirada que podría considerarse de preocupación. "¿Estás enfermo?" Preguntó Sherlock y parecía incómodo con la pregunta. Parecía incómodo con retirar su atención del caso. Cuando John no respondió con la velocidad que Sherlock esperaba de él, se sorprendió al encontrar una mano presionada ligeramente e insegura sobre su frente. "Sin fiebre. Te ves bastante enrojecido. Quizás sea mejor que te acuestes" le propuso torpemente.

Los pensamientos sobre la mano de Sherlock y de dónde había estado se precipitaron sin permiso, causando que el rubor que había estado presente se arrastrara por el cuello de John. Tras una investigación más profunda, había sido la mano izquierda de Sherlock, no la derecha presionada contra su piel. John todavía no había podido pronunciar ninguna palabra lo que hizo que Sherlock se preocupara cada vez más y, a su vez, se sintiera incómodo. La idea de un John enfermo no era bienvenida y con la evidencia a la mano, esto parecía una conclusión obvia...

Sherlock lanzó una mirada anhelante a los papeles sobre la mesa, su dedo golpeando rítmicamente tic-tac contra la madera antes de retirarlo. Con un suspiro intentó otra táctica. "Habías comenzado a hablar sobre la decencia común cuando entraste," sugirió Sherlock de una manera lamentable. Sabía que ese tipo de discusiones a menudo daban lugar a que John levantará la voz. Parecía que estaba buscando alguna reacción que no fuera la de un ciervo deslumbrado que actualmente estaba recibiendo.

Decencia común, cierto. John realineó sus pensamientos y se preparó para el comienzo de la discusión sobre su camisa y el teléfono celular. "Te estabas tocando a ti mismo" salió en su lugar. John deseó poder regresar sus palabras tan pronto como salieron. No había tenido la intención de vocalizar lo que había visto. Ni siquiera quería lo que había visto en su mente y ahora estaba sentado aquí. No estaba seguro de si decirlo era la parte embarazosa, o su elección de palabras. ¿Tocarse a sí mismo? John pasó por una serie de formas más estériles en las que pudo haber dicho eso...

"Sé que tienes una inclinación por señalar lo obvio, ¿pero, en serio, John?" Fue un poco sardónico, en parte desdeñoso, y mayormente aliviado. La tensión en Sherlock lo abandonó mientras se enrolló más en John. Eso debería haber sido el final. Sherlock habría confirmado lo que había visto y John podría resolver sus pensamientos en su habitación más tarde, una vez resuelto el caso.

 En cambio...

 "¿Sigues duro?"

Sherlock quien había regresado a las fotos ahora parpadeaba hacía John. La cantidad de tiempo que pasó hizo que la idea de John de desaparecer en una mota de polvo en una esquina fuera casi abrumadora . John se sentó allí, preguntándose qué diablos le pasaba. Tú simplemente no preguntas algo como eso.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Sherlock arrugando la frente. No parecía avergonzado, sólo confundido.

Ahora que lo había empezado, podría, al menos. terminarlo. John, por supuesto, podría sólo buscar la evidencia, pero ahora sus pensamientos serían dolorosamente obvios y no sabía qué hacer. ¿Por qué tuvo que preguntar?

  
"¿Sigues..." John se detuvo cuando su voz salió un poco demasiado aguda para su gusto. Se aclaró la garganta. "¿Sigues duro?" Intentó anunciarlo como una pregunta normal, nivelada. Hizo el esfuerzo de parecer indiferente, como si estuviera preguntándole a Sherlock si quería una taza de té.

 Sherlock continuó sin dar una respuesta a lo que se le había preguntado. La expresión calculadora regresó e hizo que la ansiedad que John estaba sufriendo aumentara diez veces. Finalmente, "¿Por qué lo preguntas?" Que Sherlock hubiera dado alguna respuesta hizo que John sintiera un poco menos de miedo de que le ordenaran salir de la habitación.

 "Uh." No había preparado una respuesta para eso, y ni siquiera estaba seguro de sí mismo.

Sherlock se apiadó. "¿Podrías volver al caso?", Ofreció, y todavía no mostraba vergüenza sobre el tema. Sherlock estaba interesado en lo que John estaba experimentando, pero no más que en el caso. John tomaría la salida agradecido para que ambos pudieran avanzar con lo que era importante. Vidas podrían estar en juego.

 "¿No estás avergonzado?" John no sabía cómo detenerse.

"Veo que este será el tema entonces" Hubo un evidente desdén ahora. "La autoestimulación es una función perfectamente natural y, de hecho, es saludable, John. Supuse que lo sabrías como médico o por tu propia práctica personal. Tu aparente sorpresa es confusa y puede esperar hasta que resolvamos estos múltiples homicidios."

 "Bien", dijo John asintiendo. "Bien". El movimiento de la cabeza continuó mientras la palabra  _autoestimulación_ resonaba.

 "Fantástico", dijo Sherlock una vez más tratando de volver Al Trabajo. "Ahora..."

"Entonces, autoestimulación", interrumpió John, "¿es algo que haces?"

 Hubo un bufido de exasperación cuando Sherlock tiró el pergamino que había estado sosteniendo sobre la mesa. "Honestamente, John?"

"Lo siento, lo siento. Bien, sí, el caso." No se movió y siguió mirando a Sherlock de manera desconcertada. Su cerebro seguía sin poder aferrarse a lo que había sucedido, lo que estaba sucediendo. Sherlock le devolvió la mirada, buscando más que cualquier otra cosa. Finalmente, el detective negó con la cabeza en apariencia de derrota.

"Vamos a sacar tus preguntas del camino entonces". Sí, todavía estoy... ¿Cómo lo pusiste? Duro. Sí, participo en la masturbación. A veces, me gusta aclarar mi mente durante un caso y descubrí que es una herramienta bastante útil. Ahora ya que aparentemente eres incapaz de concentrarte me iré a mi habitación,. Podemos volver a reunirnos más tarde."

El detective barrió los papeles y continuo dándole a John una mirada de desilusión a sus defectos humanos. John se sintió propiamente avergonzado y continuaba completamente asombrado. Vio a su amigo atravesar la cocina y el pasillo en un caminar no tan uniforme. No estaba huyendo, pero estaba claramente disgustado. Debería sentir más interés por los homicidios, pero en lo único en lo que John podía pensar era en si Sherlock terminaría o no lo que había empezado en los confines de su habitación...

 Y por qué le importaba tanto.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento la demora. Hace como un mes (o un poco más) ya llevaba más de la mitad del capitulo escrito cuando se fue la luz, cuando regreso me di cuenta que todo mi avance se había borrado y como lo estaba traduciendo directamente aquí, no tenía un respaldo. Me enoje tanto que no quise saber nada del segundo capitulo por un tiempo.
> 
> Sin embargo el coraje paso y aquí estoy, con el capitulo dos y la traducción guarda en word para que no se vuelva a repetir.
> 
> Sin más por el momento.
> 
> ¡A LEER!

Con la adición de otro asesinato, Sherlock resolvió expertamente el caso de una manera espectacular. John le había seguido lealmente mientras una miríada de pensamientos explícitos le cruzaban por la cabeza. No explícito de una manera que… no había una buena manera de describir el interés que John había tomado en la aptitud recién revelada de Sherlock hacia la autoestimulación (como lo dijo Sherlock) que no la haría sonar menos directa. A pesar de los muchos intentos de desterrar los pensamientos y continuar con su vida como había sido hasta entonces, John no podía deshacerse de ellos.

Durante el caso, había habido una multitud de veces en la que los ojos de John se habían desviado hacia la mano de Sherlock con el tipo de concentración que su amigo reservaba para los muertos. De hecho, una de esas veces en las que Sherlock había estado inclinado sobre un cadáver le había hecho señas a John para que observara más de cerca. Su mano se había enroscado alrededor del borde de su lupa cuadrada. No había nada indecente en el gesto, no se podía establecer conexión. A pesar de la falta de razón, la mente de John lo transportó de regreso a la sala, y la curva de los dedos de Sherlock envolviendo su carne mientras lentamente llevaba su mano hacia arriba.

En ese momento, Sherlock había desistido con John en cuanto a conversación se refiere. Hizo un comentario sobre la distracción, pero luego estuvo muy contento con una revelación que había tenido con respecto al cuerpo. En cuestión de horas hubo un arresto.

Eso fue hace dos días.

Al día siguiente, John tuvo otro turno en la clínica. Pasó por un cartón de leche a Tesco de camino a casa. Lo puso en la nevera al llegar y luego huyó a su habitación, donde permaneció el resto del día.

El plan era ordenar sus pensamientos. Averigua por qué no podía dejar de pensar en el evento que había tenido lugar en la sala y de allí encontrar la forma de deshacerse de todos los pensamientos. Tuvo poco progreso, y a la mañana siguiente admitió su derrota.

Bajó las escaleras tratando de no mostrar su frustración, y encontró a Sherlock en la mesa de la cocina. Fue un milagro que el apartamento no se hubiera incendiado en las quince horas que John había pasado arriba.

Parecía que Sherlock una vez más no había tomado en cuenta su presencia. Estaba volcado por completo en su microscopio y cualquier diapositiva que se encontrará debajo. Había un contenedor entero con más diapositivas a su izquierda que fueron desatendidas temporalmente. Sherlock tenía un bloc de papel y estaba garabateando con su mano derecha.

John fue al refrigerador antes de que su mente pudiera bailar en direcciones no deseadas. “¿Té?”

“Sí”. Cuando John no hizo ningún otro movimiento, “Gracias.”

“¿Desayuno?” Sherlock ignoró esta pregunta a favor de las diapositivas. Sacó una nueva y la sostuvo contra la pequeña luz natural que se filtraba. “Sherlock.”

“Me abstendré.”

“Sherlock.”

“Tú eres el que se saltó la cena anoche” replicó Sherlock petulante.

“Entonces, ¿un muffin?” John continuó como si Sherlock hubiera aceptado. Pasó por el proceso de poner la tetera en el fuego antes de agarrar un plato pequeño para el muffin de Sherlock. John sirvió cereal en un cuenco y contempló la leche como si guardara el secreto para aliviar su torpeza.

La habitación se sentía demasiado silenciosa y cargada cuando John se abrió paso. Se sentó y empujó el pequeño plato hacia su compañero de piso. Había un periódico colocado precariamente en la esquina de la mesa. El doctor lo recogió y sospechó que llegó a través de la Sra. H. en lugar de Sherlock.

John le dio a Sherlock una mirada dura que el detective fingió ignorar hasta que, con un bufido, recogió el panecillo horneado y comenzó a quitarle la envoltura. Sherlock lo hizo con precisión, avanzando lentamente en el sentido de las agujas del reloj hasta que lo eliminó por completo.

A John le resultó más difícil de lo normal no mirar a su compañero de piso a pesar de que sus actuales acciones eran increíblemente mundanas. Se sentía más como si Sherlock estuviera jugando a la ruleta rusa o algo igual de peligroso. No estaba claro a quién apuntaba el arma. A pesar de todo, John estaba en el borde de su asiento esperando un fenómeno que le causaría una gran excitación cardíaca.

Nada debería ser particularmente emocionante al ver a alguien comiéndose un muffin. En cuanto al sabor, no era muy notable. Podría ser molestamente desastroso y la textura variaba salvajemente según la preparación. Los que John había comprado en el supermercado tendían a ser más secos, pero satisfactorios. No había nada sobre que Sherlock diera un mordisco que debería haber causado algún tipo de reacción. Sherlock ni siquiera estaba realmente prestando atención a comer en ese momento. Estaba casi completamente distraído con el microscopio. Las migajas manchaban de manera poco elegante la comisura de su boca y hacían que el detective pareciera más humano que de costumbre. Sherlock lo limpió con casi ninguna precisión usando su pulgar, su lengua brevemente saltando para atrapar los pedazos de comida.

“Eso debería ser suficiente” murmuró Sherlock malhumorado poniéndolo de nuevo en el plato.

El aliento de John salió tan de repente que ni siquiera sabía que lo había estado reteniendo. El sonido hizo que Sherlock le prestara un momento de atención que le llevó a varios momentos adicionales. La primera mirada fue una familiar que se terminó con un fruncimiento de cejas. Se retiró y la mirada de Sherlock pasó de la parte inferior de la camisa de John a su mano, sus zapatos, su cuello, su cabello, su boca y luego a sus ojos en un orden aparentemente aleatorio. Fueron evaluaciones rápidas que formaron las piezas de un rompecabezas que Sherlock sabía cómo armar.

John no estaba seguro de por qué se sentía tan nervioso.

Sherlock inclinó la cabeza por lo que parecieron minutos después de haber concluido sus observaciones. Había una reflexión rígida en él. Se rompió cuando, rápidamente, se sacudió cualquier pensamiento que estuviera presente y volvió a estudiar sus diapositivas.

Nada de lo que había ocurrido era lo más inusual de las cosas, John estaba acostumbrado a ser deducido. El escenario no estaba listo para que Sherlock se luciera, por lo que era poco probable que revelara lo que había visto a menos que se presentara un escenario y un telón. John trató de relajarse en su silla, pero se sintió demasiado rígido y mecánico, ya que jugó el  pobre juego de _pon la cuchara en tu boca sin fallar completamente y tirar leche por todas partes._

John hizo la moción de tomar una ducha y hacer algunas tareas menores al mismo tiempo que intentaba no prestar demasiada atención a Sherlock, mientras que tampoco le prestaba muy poca. Quería parecer tan normal y sin interés para el detective como fuera posible. Esto dio lugar a una gran cantidad de deambular por el medio de la habitación buscando desesperadamente algo que hacer. El estrés demostraba ser más paralítico que cualquier otra cosa. Sus pensamientos se movían demasiado rápido para realmente elegir una actividad. Cuando Sherlock se movió de la cocina a la sala, toda la esperanza se perdió.

Él se sentó, prácticamente se tumbó en el sofá. John observó, con total objetividad auto pronunciada, que Sherlock necesitaba aumentar de peso. Con sus pantalones de pijama apenas aferrándose por su vida. Había un hueso de cadera visible y pronunciado entre la banda elástica y su camisa arrugada. La bata dio más definición a su figura, cuando al ser un objeto sin forma realmente debería estársela quitando. Manos entrelazadas, ojos perdidos. La última vez que John había visto algo similar a esa expresión se había involucrado en una acción completamente diferente.

Las mejillas de John estaban pintadas con fuertes barras rojas y se sentía más helado que antes. No había nada extraño en Sherlock y en lo que John le había visto hacer el otro día. No era la primera vez que cachaba a otro hombre en esa posición. Los cuarteles del ejército nunca habían sido conocidos por su sentido de la privacidad. Era solo que... éste era Sherlock.

Sherlock, la persona que encuentra el comer como una tarea demasiado monótona por superar. Quien no obtiene placer de otra cosa que no sea el trabajo con el que está casado y, ocasionalmente, la amistad que tiene con John. No tiene sentido.

“Tranquilo. Gritar tu monólogo interno está interrumpiendo mi concentración.”

John trató de fruncir el ceño, pero retrocedió un poco en pánico. Sherlock no había dado ninguna indicación de notar sus incoherencias hasta ahora. No había habido inflexión o tono en lo que acababa de decir. Sin significados ocultos, sin embargo, John no pudo evitar buscar y encontrar millones de ellos.

Esto no fue bueno.

John se obligó a sí mismo a agarrar su laptop de la mesa y avanzar hacia su silla. Se sentó con la pesadez de todo lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza. John era un blogger, se distraería con los blogs. Acababan de resolver un caso, la gente querría leer sobre él. Habría comentarios y tiempo dedicado a responder a dichos comentarios en lugar de pensar en Sherlock, sus manos y el sofá. Lo que una vez había sido un mueble inofensivo había adquirido un ardor salaz.

Volviendo al blog. “Con las manos en la masa” escribió en la parte superior de la entrada del blog. Esa fue una forma de expresarlo. El bufido y la risa que siguió a la idea le obsequió una mirada de desaprobación. John fue rápido en sofocarla. 

Mientras que el título llegó fácilmente, nada más sobre la nueva publicación lo hizo. El problema principal era la primera parte. Podría omitirse fácilmente, John podría comenzar con el día siguiente. Olvidarse de la parte donde Sherlock había tratado de obtener su opinión sobre las fotos de la escena del crimen. Sin embargo, John estaba estancado en el principio. 

_Todo comenzó cuando entré y encontré a Sherlock masturbándose. Sí, no lo has leído mal._  

La introducción de alguna manera no se sintió bien. John brevemente consideró una publicación diferente por completo.

  _¿Qué hacer si encuentras a tu compañero de piso masturbándose en el sofá de la sala en la que entras todos los días? El compañero de piso que no ha mostrado interés en ninguna actividad relacionada con el sexo anteriormente. Realmente, realmente necesito opiniones._

John rápidamente borró esa línea de pensamiento de su existencia. Solo había sido la mitad de una broma. No podía ser el único en el mundo que, al enfrentarse con esto, lo encontraba completamente extraño y alteraba su vida. Lo de alterar su vida tal vez fue una declaración fuerte, quizás un cambio de perspectiva. Esto no era lo que ansiaba su audiencia. Disfrutaban la narración de sus aventuras juntos. De acuerdo, entonces tal vez mucha de su audiencia agradecería este tipo de publicación. Una confirmación de que posiblemente, en algún tipo de campo en el que Sherlock era lo suficientemente normal para hacer... _eso_ , también sería lo suficientemente normal como para realizar actividades relacionadas con ello.

_El caso comenzó con un mensaje pidiéndome leche y una pala. Después de que el experimento de Sherlock saliera mal con mi camisa y la ausencia de despertador con la que me desperté, tampoco lo estaba entendiendo realmente, aunque admito que estaba intrigado por eso último. Al entrar en el departamento, encontré a Sherlock sentado en nuestro sofá con la mano alrededor de su duro..._

Tenía el comienzo de una novela erótica. John una vez más presionó el botón eliminar con más vigor de lo que la tecla realmente requería. Se pasó una mano temblorosa por el cabello y trató de encontrar una nueva forma de introducir lo que había sucedido. El doctor intentó traer el resto de los detalles al caso, pero descubrió que sus recuerdos estaban borrosos con su constante pensamiento sobre lo que Sherlock estaba haciendo en el sillón. John miró al sofá como si fuera el culpable de todo este desastre. ¿Cómo lo había resuelto Sherlock? Con una nota adhesiva en blanco fuera de lugar. Tal vez comenzaría con el inicio más tarde y empezaría con el medio y el final. 

_Llegué a casa para encontrarme a Sherlock dándose un handjob. Llegué a casa para encontrarme a Sherlock dándose un handjob. Llegué a casa para encontrarme a Sherlock dándose un handjob. Llegué a casa para encontrarme a Sherlock dándose un handjob. Llegué a casa para encontrarme a Sherlock dándose un handjob. Llegué a casa para encontrarme a Sherlock dándose un handjob. Llegué a casa para encontrarme a Sherlock dándose un handjob. Llegué a casa para encontrarme a Sherlock dándose un handjob. Llegué a casa para encontrarme a Sherlock dándose un handjob._

Dicho hombre se puso de pie cuando John estaba a la mitad de escribir una décima vez la oración. John tenía la esperanza de que al verlo escrito tan claramente le hubiese abofeteado la realidad lo suficientemente fuerte como para que no se demorara más en el tema. En cambio, la alarma lo llevó hasta el borde de presionar varias teclas para minimizar la ventana lo más rápido posible. Sherlock se dirigió directamente a la cocina cuando John sintió que el sudor empezaba a acumularse en su cabello. Colocó la computadora e hizo todo lo posible para mirar fijamente al vacío como si estuviera leyendo un artículo en la web, revisando sus correos electrónicos, o cualquier otra cosa que no fuera lo que en realidad había estado haciendo. John habría envejecido para cuando superara esa crisis. Pasaron varios segundos antes de que el bloguero sintiera que podía respirar de manera normal nuevamente. Se relajó y comenzó a mover el cursor para poder llevar la ventana al frente y borrar rápidamente todas las letras.

“¿Por qué estás mirando la pantalla en blanco, John?”

 John se sobresaltó y casi se cae de la silla. La voz estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para que el temblor resonara a lo largo de la piel de su cuello y rostro. John podía saborear la eternidad de los latidos de su corazón pegados al paladar. Resistió la tentación de lanzar la computadora al otro lado de la habitación lo suficientemente fuerte como para borrar toda evidencia.

 “¡Dios, Sherlock!” Se obligó a sí mismo a calmarse y bajar el volumen de su voz a un nivel apropiado. “No te acerques sigilosamente a un tipo de esa manera. Estaba cambiando de una aplicación a otra.”

 “Hmmm”, tarareó Sherlock con una calidad musical que el final se elevó. “No, no lo hacías.” sólo John entonces echó un vistazo a su compañero de piso. El detective se alzaba sobre él con una cara que habría estado en blanco si no fuera por el estrechamiento de sus ojos. Había un filo en el azul verdoso que dejó a John sintiéndose como si lo hubieran apuñalado en el estómago. Toda la calidez y la sangre escapándose, que él no sabía cómo controlar. John se dio la vuelta a toda prisa.

“¿No lo hacía?”. Dijo a modo de respuesta entre dientes con el más ligero tono desafiante. Era una forma de pedir que se callará y no dijera nada más. La ira de su parte solo interesaría más al detective. Abrió la aplicación de su correo electrónico e hizo un esfuerzo por parecer como si estuviera revisándolos. Sherlock era sólo una decoración de fondo ligeramente molesta que no le afectaba en absoluto.

 “No, no lo creo”, dijo Sherlock y John se dio cuenta de que fingir desinterés era demasiado tarde ahora. Sin siquiera darse cuenta, Sherlock había hundido sus dientes en él y estaba decidido a buscar respuestas.

 “Bueno, no me molestaré en preguntar lo que piensas, entonces” comentó John bruscamente. Abrió un correo electrónico que era más probable que instalará un virus en su computadora que tener contenido real.

 “¿Quieres saber lo que pienso?” Comenzó Sherlock, como si John no hubiera hecho el último comentario en absoluto. Como alguien de estatura más baja, el blogger quería mirar ceñudo a las largas líneas sombreadas que Sherlock proyectaba sobre él. No iba a tener otra oportunidad, aunque había una textura en la voz de Sherlock que casi lo exigía.

 “No, realmente no.”

 “Es menos un pensamiento y más una certeza, en realidad.” Sherlock sonaba como si estuviera meditando, pero no era así. Simplemente dejaba salir cualquier juego en el que estuviera interesado en este momento. Desafortunadamente para John, el juego parecía ser él.

 “Veo que ya necesitas un nuevo caso.”

 “Desde el ángulo de allá” casi susurró Sherlock mientras se inclinaba más cerca aún. Un brazo envuelto en la manga de su bata se movió más allá de la cara de John para apuntar al sillón que tenía, había tenido la mitad de su atención durante la última hora. La otra mitad estaba dedicada a Sherlock. “No es demasiado difícil saber la posición de los dedos y a partir de ahí determinar qué teclas has estado presionando en secuencia con alarmante repetitividad. Sé que tiendes a usar ciertas elecciones de palabras hasta el punto de la redundancia, pero esto parece más excesivo de lo habitual.”

 John se quedó con una fría sensación de hundimiento cuando Sherlock se alejó, sus pasos retrocedieron hacia la cocina. Esto fue más allá de la usual vergüenza que el detective a veces causaba y dentro de las aguas de la humillación.

 De mala gana, cerró su computadora mientras trataba de descubrir cómo abordar esto. John siguió a Sherlock a la misma zona como si una cuerda lo arrastrara. Tenía que decir algo antes de que Sherlock... Bueno, no había algo mucho peor que pudiera suceder en este momento.

 El cabello oscuro de Sherlock cayó sobre su frente mientras rápidamente enviaba un mensaje de texto. Su mirada parpadeó por un momento antes de volver a sentarse frente al microscopio. “¿Algo que quieras preguntarme?” Ofreció Sherlock y, por su parte, no había indicación en su voz de que John estaba fuera de los límites, haciendo algo extraño. Esto hizo poco para que John se sintiera mejor. Se sentía más como si todavía estuviera en el borde esperando una caída que le pusiera fin a su vida.

 “No.” Podía escuchar el zumbido de la nevera que se reproducía en la habitación de forma similar a la canción terrible que resonó desde la televisión. “Sí.” Más tiempo, Sherlock jugueteaba con el aumento del dispositivo de metal en sus manos. Además, esperaba. Fue mucha más paciencia de la que solía exhibir. “No.”

“No seas tedioso, John”.

 “No son...” John buscó desesperadamente las palabras adecuadas. “El tipo de preguntas que haces. Tal vez después de un par de cervezas,” se detuvo. No era exactamente un tema prohibido. Variaciones de esto habían sido planteadas durante la escuela, mientras él estaba en el ejército, y en varias otras situaciones. Incluso hubo casos en los que podría mencionarse en el contexto de la medicina. Simplemente se sentía particularmente extraño discutiendo cualquier cosa de ese ámbito con Sherlock Holmes.

 “Ah, reglas sociales implícitas. Qué aburrido.” Y lo hizo sonar como si John lo estuviera decepcionando, uno más de la multitud. Parecía decepcionado, aunque no había un indicio revelador en su rostro.

 John todavía estaba allí parado y la discusión que no estaba seguro de querer tener estaba sucediendo. Si pudiera hacer algunas preguntas, su necesidad de información estaría satisfecha y todo esto se acabaría. “¿Estás seguro?” La exhalación que siguió sonó como un insulto. “¿Entonces eso es algo que haces?”

 Sherlock le lanzó una brillante mirada eléctrica por el rabillo del ojo. “Si hubiera sabido que ibas a repetirte, habría respondido que no a la primera pregunta.”

 “Correcto, de acuerdo”, dijo John buscando a tientas las palabras. Se preguntó si Sherlock se estaba ocupando a sí mismo para ocultar su nerviosismo, pero inmediatamente lo dudo. Sherlock parecía muy a gusto, como si esto fuera una situación que ocurriera todos los días, algo cotidiano. Prácticamente expectante, el giro de los acontecimientos es predecible.

 “Entonces, ¿a menudo haces eso en el sofá?” Bueno, esto fue posiblemente en el contexto de la medicina. Tampoco era la pregunta que quería formular y una vez más quedó desconcertado por la falta de control que tenía sobre sus propias palabras.

 Esto alejó a Sherlock del microscopio y se enfrentó a John. Sus facciones mostraban completa perplejidad. Definitivamente una rareza. Lo que John acababa de preguntar no estaba en la línea de respuestas predecibles que Sherlock había arreglado en su mente. Lentamente, “Nunca he pensado mucho en la ubicación. No me di cuenta de que era significativo. ¿Por qué?”

  _¿Por qué?_ La pregunta había sido formulada más como si Sherlock se preguntara a sí mismo por qué su blogger preguntaría eso en vez de preguntarle a John. “Sólo preguntaba” dijo sin convicción.

 “¿Preguntas mucho esas cosas?”

 Su piel puedo haber quedado teñida permanentemente por el color de las cerezas. “No.” No era exactamente una mentira. No había pensado en eso hasta hace dos días.

 “Hmm”, Sherlock había vuelto a las diapositivas, aparentemente desinteresado una vez más. John cambió su peso de un pie al otro.

 “Entonces, ¿es algo regular?”

 “Define regular.”

 Ahora John estaba empezando a superar sus nervios lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de que estaban jugando con él un poco. La única razón por la que Sherlock estaba entreteniendo esto era porque en algún nivel lo encontraba entretenido e intrigante. La fachada neutral que portaba era muy convincente. “Bien. Entonces, ¿haces otras cosas?”

 “¿Otras cosas?”

 “Ya sabes... otras cosas.” John estaba enfatizando la palabra otras cosas con un significado específico que podría haber sido difícil de descifrar si no fueras el único detective consultor del mundo. John no sabía que había querido preguntar eso hasta el momento en que lo hizo. Esto pudo haber sido lo que realmente le había estado molestando todo el tiempo.

 “¿Me estás preguntando sobre sexo, John?” Hubo un atisbo de diversión cuando Sherlock continuó mirando el instrumento. Hizo una pausa para garabatear notas y seguía sin mirar directamente a su compañero de piso. La indiferencia mostrada fue quizás el aspecto más frustrante de todo.

 “No. Sí. Bueno... sí.” John trató de ver el color del fondo de pantalla, pero no pudo encontrar la forma de interrumpir su estudio de Sherlock. Sherlock que aún no se había duchado hoy. Su cabello más del lado sucio de las cosas como resultado. Una pizca de barba a lo largo de su mandíbula. Nadie tenía derecho a ser tan atractivo bajo este tipo de iluminación, pero lo lograba sin esfuerzo.

 “Sí, he participado en relaciones sexuales, a menudo con fines experimentales. En general, encuentro carentes a los otros seres humanos y no veo mucho de ganancia en el acto.” Hizo una pausa y finalmente sonrió. Era más una mueca pequeña con un solo lado levantado. “Pero John, incluso yo me aburro,” la implicación de un tipo único de aburrimiento quedaba en el aire.

 El comentario de estar aburrido dio lugar a todas las instancias en las que Sherlock había sido insoportablemente así. Cómo se volvía completa y alarmantemente desenfrenado. Casi violento en arrebatos caóticos. John sólo podía imaginar cómo sería ese tipo de hombre en la cama. Dominante, vigoroso, con cantidades interminables de energía. Él instruiría exactamente cómo quería ser follado y sin ninguna clase de paciencia. La vacilación o la lentitud resultarían en que Sherlock tomara las riendas y manipulara a la persona según sus preferencias. No habría una mano gentil que sostener, sólo empujones bruscos que dejarían moretones detrás. Luego vinieron las imágenes de Sherlock siendo top en su lugar.

 John se estremeció.

 “¿Debo checar tu pulso?” Comentó Sherlock secamente, con la cara vuelta hacia el microscopio, pero la sonrisa aún en su lugar. No estaba siendo abiertamente estudiado, pero John no era estúpido. Estaba, de alguna forma, terriblemente avergonzado. John de alguna manera había saltado la brecha entre pensar en Sherlock masturbándose a pensar en Sherlock teniendo sexo. Sexo duro, rampante y sucio. Con él.

“¿Has estado experimentando últimamente?” Los intentos de John por mostrar un interés desinteresado no fueron los más exitosos. Con esa pregunta surgió un conjunto de imaginación completamente diferente. Sherlock el científico. Estudiando profundamente, sin perderse nada, capaz de deducir todo. Había visto a la gente derrumbarse con alguna selección de palabras por parte de Sherlock. No sabía qué podría hacer con esas manos.

“No” replico Sherlock. “Encuentro más que suficiente emoción aquí.”

 John se encontró apoyándose contra la mesa, inclinándose inconscientemente hacia Sherlock. Se pasó la lengua por los labios que de repente los sintió demasiado secos una vez, dos veces. Una tercera vez. Se sintió mareado, como si necesitara algo que lo atara al suelo. Las ideas flotaban por su mente con una suavidad que no las podía atrapar por completo.

“¿Alguna vez alguien te ayudó? ¿A despejar tu mente? Para... ya sabes... ¿casos?” No era la pregunta correcta. Él quería preguntar sobre la emoción. Lo que hacía que el _aquí_ en el que vivía Sherlock fuera tan emocionante que no necesitara de los métodos de la llamada experimentación que utilizó antes.

“Ridículo.”

“¿Así que no? ¿Con otras personas?” John prácticamente se estaba repitiendo a sí mismo, pero todavía no encontraba su camino de regreso a tierra firme y segura. Un lugar donde sus puntos de vista no estuvieran todos contorsionados por la noción de Sherlock en ese tipo de posición con nadie.

“No tengo sexo para aclarar mi mente durante los casos. Imagínate el tiempo que gastaría de El Trabajo.”

“Bien.” Realmente debería haber esperado eso. “Y estos experimentos... ¿Masculino, femenino?”

“Siento que hemos tenido esta conversación antes”. Una desestimación.

 Era como si Sherlock llamara experimentos a las personas y John los humanizara para Sherlock. Debería llamarlos personas, pero no podía obligarse a sí mismo. Los humanos y las personas eran de carne y hueso, tangibles y reales. El uso del término experimento fue distante y clínico. Lo hacía parecer otra actividad por completo.

“¿Cuántos experimentos has realizado?”

 Sherlock estaba golpeando con su pie. La paciencia que había estado allí se estaba evaporando rápidamente. Estaba listo para un nuevo tema más interesante, mientras que John se sentía fascinado. “Si quieres hablar de romanticismo y conquistas, te sugiero invitar a Garret por una cerveza.”

“Gracioso.”

Sherlock respondió con una expresión inquisitiva y John decidió no presionar. John reconocía un callejón sin salida cuando lo veía. Se preparó para regresar a su computadora, donde ahora podría escribir una publicación para el blog, pero se detuvo.

“¿No quieres preguntarme nada?” Parecía justo.

Sherlock había sido reabsorbido por completo por todo lo que estaba en las diapositivas, pero eso ganó su interés más que cualquier otra parte de la conversación hasta este momento. “¿Preguntarle algo? ¿Dónde estaría la diversión en eso?”

John se dio cuenta de su error al segundo que notó la sonrisa de Sherlock. No era el tipo de sonrisa que alguien veía en la curva de la boca del otro, ésta estaba toda en los ojos. Había un destello depredador allí que Sherlock tenía antes de que una larga serie de palabras cayera con asombrosa precisión. John se preparó para el impacto.

“No necesito preguntarte, vistes tus hábitos sexuales en la manga. Te masturbas en la ducha casi todos los días como un reloj. De vez en cuando en tu habitación si te sientes extra caliente. Sólo ocasionalmente con la asistencia adicional de un vídeo proporcionado por la web. ¿Cómo sé eso? Fácil, la duración de tus duchas. Tu habitación está directamente encima de la mía, pero probablemente ya habías llegado a esa conclusión por tu cuenta. Usas las mismas existentes fantasías religiosamente, solo reemplazas la cara de las mujeres con la de la chica que te interese durante esa semana. La cantidad de veces que has estado complaciéndote a ti mismo se ha duplicado desde la semana pasada, lo que no es inusual cuando está a punto de tener una cita. Tienes una planeada para mañana. Una chica que conociste en Tesco en la sección de frutas y verduras. Ella es tonta, pero pretendes encontrarla _linda_. Lo digo porque ella cayó en tus bromas sobre la comida que utilizas para coquetear. ¿De verdad, John? También podrías haberle estado leyendo parte de tu poesía. Curiosamente,  has reprogramado dos veces la cita e intentas cancelarla sin elegir una nueva fecha. ¿Por qué? Te encuentras distraído por los casos y mi bienestar moderadamente aceptable, pero pensar en otro hombre tocándose el pene durante la cena puede considerarse un poco grosero. No te preocupes, No lo malinterpreto como como algo más que curiosidad humana. Esa no es la única razón por la que cancelas, también estás aburrido. Harto de las sutilezas, la cortesía y las relaciones sexuales prácticamente programadas y de masturbarte. Quieres emoción y apenas algo de _todo eso_ te ofrece _emoción_.”

Sherlock hizo una pausa. “¿Qué más se supone que debería estar preguntando?”

John abrió la boca, la cerró, movió su mandíbula y la abrió de nuevo. “Creo que casi lo cubriste todo.”

“¿Estás seguro de que no quieres que examine los detalles de tu rendimiento?”

“Creo que la demostración te mostraría… No, estoy bien.” John todavía estaba tratando de pasar que Sherlock había dicho la palabra pene en ese contexto.

Sherlock sonrió. “Bueno.”

“Increíble, realmente. ¿La sección de frutas y verduras?”

“Compraste kiwis.”

“Ah, claro” murmuró John tratando de establecer la conexión, pero no encontró nada. _Curiosidad humana_. John deseó poder descartar sus pensamientos obsesivos tan fácilmente como Sherlock. Para Sherlock, el tema había sido concluido con sus deducciones. John podría estar tranquilo y su interés en el tema se extinguiría. Pero, en todo caso, John se sintió más paralizado que antes.

Ciertamente no estaba aburrido

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón por la demora (otra vez)

John estaba flotando.

Era muy consciente del hecho de que estaba flotando, pero la voluntad por detenerse se había gastado desde hacía tiempo. Sherlock, por su parte, estaba haciendo un gran trabajo en fingir que no estaba sucediendo, sólo de vez en cuando miraba hacia arriba con una mirada que decía: "Oh, todavía estás allí." E, incluso eso, hizo poco para descarrilar la atención de John. Sus pensamientos estaban en un círculo y todos ellos eran sobre Sherlock. Se había vuelto un poco obsesivo, la cantidad de preguntas que todavía tenía pero que no estaba dispuesto a preguntar.

"¡Aburrido, John! ¡Estoy aburrido!"

Había cancelado su cita días antes. Sherlock tenía razón. Había algo un poco grosero en pensar en el pene de otro hombre mientras cenaba con una linda chica... O tal vez no, pero John sabía que no llamaría su atención. Había borrado el número de su teléfono para que no hubiera más intentos de reprogramarla.

Sherlock estaba en el suelo, cambiando los canales de televisión como si fuera un juego. "¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te aburriste con alguien?" Preguntó John, y no fue su primer intento de tratar sutilmente de continuar cuestionando a Sherlock sobre sus prácticas sexuales. El detective había dado respuestas más vagas o se desviaba otra vez. Su interés en el interés de John se alejó.

"En este momento" dijo Sherlock secamente a cambio.

John asintió y dijo por impulso, "¿Por qué no tratas de aburrirte conmigo?" La transición entre su primera pregunta y la segunda no tenía la intención de ser sexual. No había pensado completamente en eso y no era su frase habitual el proponer niveles de entretenimiento seguros para Sherlock. Aun así, la cabeza de Sherlock se dirigió hacia él rápidamente con ojos curiosos y evaluadores. "Quiero decir… yo eh..." John colocó su mano en la parte posterior de su cabeza en un gesto incómodo.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Sólo... uh... mirando una revista." Una revista de ropa para ser específico. Lo que en sí mismo era extraordinario para John. la mayoría de su colección de ropa la había tenido por años. Las nuevas adiciones fueron en general en forma de regalos de amigos o de la alejada Harry. Hubo muchas donaciones de suéteres chillones en nombre de su hermana. Sin embargo, la revista era parte del plan, y Sherlock le había dado una buena transición.

"¿Qué piensas de este?" Dijo John girando la revista. Señaló a un hombre alto con una espesa mata de pelo. Vestía algo que parecía más de Sherlock que de John si el precio era algo que se podía dejar de lado. John había pasado muchos de los últimos días revisando conversaciones desde el inicio de su relación. Gracias a esto, estaba bastante seguro de que Sherlock estaba más interesado en los hombres que en las mujeres. Lo que llevó a John a preguntarse qué clase de hombres, naturalmente.

"¿La ropa o el individuo?" Preguntó Sherlock con las cejas fruncidas, acercándose más a John desde donde estaba sentado. No era como si John a menudo pidiera la opinión de Sherlock sobre cualquiera de los dos.

"El individuo." John intentó racionalizar que esto era normal, preguntarle a su amigo más cercano si encontraba atractiva o no a una persona era completamente normal. Hubo muchas ocasiones, en su juventud en que un amigo convirtió una revista más escandalosa en comentarios sobre los diversos atributos que tenía una mujer. Si seguía repitiendo ese mantra, sentiría menos nerviosismo.

"Bueno," Sherlock comenzó a estudiar la imagen y al hombre allí. "Tiene una relación a largo plazo y engaña a su novia con el fotógrafo. Sólo obtuvo el trabajo por eso, claramente. Por lo general, trabaja medio tiempo en algún tipo de establecimiento de ropa. Apostaría en una marca de calzado en particular. Profundo resentimiento hacia la figura paterna en su vida, definitivamente hijo único. Cree que realmente puede hacer una carrera de esto, lo que establece todo lo que se necesita saber sobre su estado mental. Lo más probable es que diga que tiene poco más de veinte años y gasta demasiado en bares que no están diseñados para su edad. Su novia se está cansando de sus ocurrencias y pronto terminará su relación con él. Antes o después de enterarse de su infidelidad, ¿quién puede decirlo? ¿Pudo haber ido a la escuela por algo relacionado en artes? Si es así, solo dos años como máximo." Sherlock se encoge de hombros.

John voltea la revista hacía sí mismo y no ve nada de lo que Sherlock había visto. Su asombro temporalmente lo distrajo de estar frustrado Por Sherlock omitiendo completamente su propósito. John hojeó las páginas para encontrar otro que había reservado.

"Esa revista no parece encajar con tu guardarropa," comentó Sherlock. Se había movido de su posición sentada para estar al lado de John. Ahora tenía fácil acceso para ver las páginas brillantes.

"¿Quieres decir que no hay suéteres feos para desacreditar?" Dijo John tratando de no sonar demasiado malhumorado. Sherlock casi-regularmente comentaba que su guardarropa no era la más bella de las luces.

"Me gustan tus suéteres feos," murmuró Sherlock, mientras sus ojos saltaban sobre la foto. "Oh, qué obvio," continuó cuando John se había detenido en una página nueva. Otro tipo de aspecto alto, este con gafas que le agregaba un poco de inteligencia a su aspecto. John pensó que la larga y ondulante gabardina anunciada no lastimaría. El modelo no se asemejaba nada a lo atractivo que se veía Sherlock en el suyo, pero tal vez su compañero de habitación apreciaba los estilos similares en una pareja. En su pareja romántica, sólo para aclarar. Pero John nunca sería visto usando una de esas.

Las deducciones para este próximo fueron más inquietantes que el anterior, y John sólo quería cerrar la revista con disgusto. Estaba preparándose para hacer eso precisamente cuando la mano de Sherlock se cerró sobre su muñeca. El contacto sobresaltó a John quien dejo de moverse. Miró esos elegantes dedos en contraste sobre su propia piel. Sintió la boca seca cuando regresaron los recuerdos de hace una semana.

"Esto es divertido. Hagamos otro," dijo Sherlock ignorando por completo la actitud menos jovial de John hacia la idea.

John no estaba seguro de poder rechazar a Sherlock en ese momento. Él asintió en silencio y pasó a una página al azar para que su amigo comenzara de nuevo.

...

 En los días siguientes, John no estaba tratando de invadir la privacidad de Sherlock, aunque el hombre nunca pareció valorar demasiado la de John. No estaba tratando de hacerlo, pero siguió encontrándose en la puerta de Sherlock a medida que pasaban los días. Siempre olvidaba llamar mientras entraba a la habitación con una razón que se hacía cada vez más débil en cada excursión.

John también cambió su horario esa semana sin dejar que Sherlock lo supiera. En secreto, esperaba encontrar, accidentalmente, a Sherlock en algún tipo de posición precaria, pero la mayoría de las veces Sherlock no estaba en casa. Solía estar allí más a menudo durante los momentos en que esperaba que John estuviera allí.

No es como si John pensará que el tiempo se detiene cuando él va a trabajar diario. Había vuelto a casa con pruebas suficientes para demostrar la falsedad de tal afirmación. John nunca se había dado cuenta de que había un mínimo esfuerzo para sincronizar sus horarios cuando no había ningún caso.

"No te importa si uso tu computadora, ¿verdad?" Preguntó John despreocupadamente mientras comía al otro lado de la mesa frente a Sherlock. Habían pasado cuatro días desde el incidente de la revista. El próximo argumento que Sherlock presenta cuando toma prestadas las cosas de John nunca tuvo mucho sentido para él. Le gustaría echarle la culpa a la pereza, pero Sherlock era una persona extremadamente productiva. Quizás él valoraba la conservación de sus, aparentemente infinitas, cantidades de energía. Siguiendo la lógica de Sherlock, había pocas razones para que a John se le negara esa solicitud.

Sherlock arrojó un trozo de papel a un lado. "¿Mi computadora?" Preguntó incrédulo.

"La mía está arriba." Respondió John con una expresión neutral al borde de la total indiferencia. Sherlock no podía negarse, dada la cantidad de veces que le había hecho lo mismo a John. Cualquier intento de hacerlo retrocedería hasta cuando Sherlock intentará usar uno de los dispositivos tecnológicos de John otra vez. Fue la solicitud tan fuera de carácter la que hizo que Sherlock arrastrara su respuesta por unos minutos. Sus ojos saltaron de John a la computadora y los casos viejos en la caja que había estado revisando.

"No veo por qué no" finalmente respondió, mirando un agujero en el papel frente a él en lugar de leer.

"…cias" respondió John, depositando sus platos antes de arrastrar los pies hacia la mesa de la sala donde la había dejado su compañero de piso. No estaba protegida con contraseña como la de John. John no sabía por qué se preocupó por eso para empezar. Adivinar su contraseña parecía otra diversión para Sherlock. Tal vez a John le gustaba darle a Sherlock esos pequeños entretenimientos.

John se sentó en el sofá para que Sherlock no pudiera acercarse sigilosamente detrás de él desde la cocina como lo había hecho la última vez. Se comprometió a trabajar diez minutos en la publicación de _Con las manos en la masa_ de la semana pasada. Al blogger le gustaría pensar que hizo algunos progresos lentos, pero decentes. Todo lo que quedaba era la conclusión y el maldito inicio. John se obligó a escribir el final de la pieza y lo guardó para enfrentar el inicio en otro momento. 

Al haber hecho, al menos, parte del trabajo real en la computadora, John no se sintió más cómodo cuando fingió, inadvertidamente, revisar el historial de Sherlock. Resultó que no era tan horrible como las muchas fotos de homicidios que estaban en las carpetas en su escritorio, pero ninguna contenía lo que John había estado buscando.

Al abrir la computadora, John sólo había tenido la intención de echarle un vistazo al historial de Sherlock buscando las preferencias pornográficas o algo por el estilo, pero no había nada. Sólo carpetas con números que él suponía se correlacionaban con los casos. Buscaba cosas que variaban entre extrañamente normales a un poco nauseabundas. De todos modos, no querría que Yard lo tuviera en sus manos.

John era plenamente consciente de que no debería estar haciendo nada de esto. Si él no mantenía algún tipo de estándar moral en su relación, no estaba seguro del tipo de caos en el que caería.

La vergüenza se arrastraba por su cuerpo, calentando su rostro. Necesitaba cerrar la pantalla y disculparse con Sherlock. Sí, Sherlock revisaba constantemente sus correos electrónicos y su computadora, pero no tenía el mismo concepto de límites que John. John iba a salir de las pestañas que tenía abiertas y limpiar cuando descubrió una nueva carpeta.

Estaba etiquetado como 'John durmiendo.’ No debería haberlo hecho, pero no hubo un solo momento de vacilación cuando hizo clic para abrir la carpeta y el primer archivo que encontró. El concepto de moralidad y el bien mejor fue arrojado por la ventana sin preocuparse por las circunstancias. El entusiasmo de algo en el reino de lo perverso lo venció todo. Las letras negras en un fondo blanco atronador le devolvieron la mirada.

_Para John:_

_Si está leyendo esto, ha solicitado utilizar mi computadora con fines que no estaban indicados originalmente. En caso de que la expresión que estás haciendo actualmente no te delatará, la marca de tiempo asociada con este documento sí lo hará._

_Para Mycroft:_

_Estás decayendo._

"Ah mierda" John susurró para sí mismo. El peso de lo que acababa de suceder lo golpeó con toda su fuerza. John no había sabido qué expresión facial tenía al leer eso, pero no tenía dudas de que era incriminatorio.

Hundió la cabeza en sus manos, no querían mirar hacía la pantalla burlándose de él por otro momento. El contenido del mensaje no era demasiado específico, no decía: "Deja de intentar descifrar con lo que me masturbo, John." Bien podría haberlo hecho. ¿En qué momento había sabido Sherlock que John le iba a pedir su computadora? No era algo que él hubiera hecho hace una semana. ¿Era tan predecible? John no estaba dispuesto a considerar el aspecto de Mycroft en este punto.

John extendió sus dedos para poder mirar a Sherlock con un ojo. Sherlock parecía estar extremadamente interesado en cualquier caso viejo que tuviera en sus manos ahora. Una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro cuando pensó en algo que, sin duda, era inteligente. John no era tonto. Sherlock sabía la medida la obsesión de John y se había salido con la suya.

Por segunda ocasión en un reciente periodo de tiempo, John se debatió, el destruir una laptop con la esperanza de que la evidencia fuera aplastada junto con ella. Podría arrojar la cosa por la ventana ahora. La idea vino con el conocimiento de que era demasiado tarde para todo eso.

John juró que esto era el final de pensar en Sherlock y lo que sea que él hace para aliviar la tensión cuando John no está cerca. Experimentos, aburrimiento, todo eso.

Había terminado.

 ...

A la mañana siguiente John entró a la habitación de Sherlock, una taza de té en una mano y un plato de galletas en la otra. No había tocado primero, solo había abierto la puerta sin dudarlo.

John había evitado a Sherlock el resto del día de ayer por culpa y miedo de lo que saldría de su boca. Los pensamientos no habían disminuido incluso con el juramento, más bien todos los días se volvían más presentes, como un fantasma constante en su mente que no se podía sacudir. Así que estaba, otra vez, en el área de Sherlock en la casa sin muchos motivos para estar allí. Por lo general, esperaría hasta que Sherlock fuera a la cocina para prepararle el té o algo para comer. La excepción a esto era que su amigo había postergado la necesidad de comer demasiado, pero a Sherlock le había ido bien últimamente con su dieta.

La puerta se cerró tras él. El icónico abrigo de Sherlock colgaba de la parte trasera. Era mucho menos dramático sin estar envuelto en la figura amenazante de Sherlock. También le hizo saber a John que, Sherlock podría no estar en su habitación, pero lo más probable es que tampoco estuviera lejos. John simplemente dejaría el té y las galletas en el buró y saldría corriendo de allí antes de que pudiera quedar atrapado en otra acción incriminatoria.

El buró estaba al otro lado de la cama de Sherlock. Él siempre se sorprendía sobre lo ordenada que estaba la habitación. Apenas algún desorden, a diferencia de la cocina y el área común. El calmante papel tapiz verde no hizo nada para calmar los nervios de John mientras depositaba el plato y la taza en la superficie de madera.

Permaneció inmóvil allí, sin poder moverse, mirando los objetos que acababan de salir de su mano. ¿Por qué los dejaba aquí, en la habitación de Sherlock, en primer lugar? ¿Sería más normal llevarlos de regreso y esperar a que su compañero de piso vuelva? Las preguntas dejaron a John indeciso.

Sus ojos se movieron para fijarse en el pomo del cajón del buró de Sherlock. John podía imaginarse el que tenía arriba. John podía ver el que tenía arriba. Su contenido, la cantidad de condones, loción, y otros artículos diversos usados en actividades sexuales. Allí estaba la compulsión de hacer algo que sabía no debía hacer.

Sin pensarlo, su mano se había enrollado alrededor de la perilla de madera para abrir el cajón del mueble. Una vez más, se encontró preguntándose qué lo había llevado hasta ese punto. John quería culpar a Sherlock. Cómo Sherlock fue ese torbellino en el que John no pudo evitar ser atrapado. No pudo evitar seguirlo a cualquier lado, sin importar a dónde lo llevara. John se encontró parpadeándole al espacio.

No había nada más que papeles con los muchos garabatos de Sherlock. La mayoría eran palabras sueltas aleatorias que no tenían sentido fuera de contexto. No había nada que equivaliera a un solo grano de escándalo en el contenido del cajón.

La anticipación de John se había desvanecido, pero el vergonzoso rubor en sus mejillas se mantuvo. No pudo evitar preguntarse en qué momento había perdido la cabeza. John se sintió como Sherlock husmeando donde no debería husmear. A diferencia de Sherlock, John no estaba obteniendo alguno de los resultados esperados.

"¿Qué pasa conmigo?" Se preguntó a sí mismo, sin estar listo para cerrar el cajón. Tenía que descubrir cómo finalizar esto, tal vez tener otra conversación honesta con Sherlock. John no estaba seguro de cómo decir que no podía dejar de pensar en Sherlock y en sexo sin transmitir el mensaje equivocado. Transmitir el mensaje equivocado tenía que ser mejor que esta intensa sensación que le carcomía las tripas.

Saltó hacia atrás cuando la puerta se abrió y el hombre de sus pensamientos entró. Las cejas de Sherlock se levantaron sorprendidas. Hizo una pausa en su paso antes de cerrar la puerta. "Buenos días, John."

"Buenos días", murmuró John sus ojos mirando hacia otro lado en apuro. ¿Qué tan rápido el detective vería a través de él esta vez? Que se hubiera dejado atrapar en esta posición era inaceptable.

Sherlock resopló aún quieto, mirando a John. "¿De verdad, John?" Fue a hurgar en el bolsillo de su abrigo, que colgaba en la parte posterior de la puerta. John no estaba seguro de lo que eso significaba, pero estaba congelado en un miedo emocionante.

 John no pudo ocultar su sorpresa cuando Sherlock arrojó un paquete de cigarros sobre su cama. Las sábanas de color beige hacen que paquete destaque brillantemente.

"Allí están. No los iba a fumar " dijo Sherlock con una expresión en la que no se podía confiar.

"¿Cigarros?" Preguntó John tontamente con débil comprensión mientras se le presentaba un paquete rectangular, casi blanco. Le devolvió la mirada y no pudo comprender por qué los cigarros estaban a su vista. Por qué Sherlock no lo estaba empujando al borde de su zona de confort sobre por qué estaba en su habitación en primer lugar. "Cigarros".

Sherlock había dado unos pasos más cerca de él, pero se detuvo de nuevo con el discurso repetitivo de John. "¿No era lo que estabas buscando?" A John se le ocurrió entonces un propósito y se encontró con que su cuerpo se ponía en movimiento. Trató de poner en su expresión algo desaprobatorio a esta gracia salvadora.

"No. Uh, sí, sí, eso es exactamente lo que estaba buscando." John pasó la mano por su cuello y resistió la tentación de jalar su propia playera. "Que los hayas entregado tan fácilmente es sorprendente. ¿Cuántos más hay en el departamento?" John adornó uno de sus tonos más firmes y cambió su postura para reflejar la falta de aceptación sobre esa conducta. ¿Cómo no había notado que Sherlock estaba fumando otra vez? Demasiado preocupado con sus propios pensamientos.

"No, eso no es para nada" respondió Sherlock. Sus ojos se estrecharon en sospechosas rendijas. John se había recuperado muy tarde y su actuación no había estado al nivel de engañar a nadie, mucho menos al único detective consultor en el mundo.

"Sherlock…"

Sherlock caminó por la habitación tomándose su tiempo en tocar los bordes del edredón. Sherlock se detuvo frente a la mesita de noche a solo un par de pies de John. Dejó que sus dedos se curvaran alrededor del pomo que lo abría. "Oh, oh ya veo. Por supuesto."

Sherlock dio media vuelta y ya se había mudado al espacio personal de John hasta el punto de que no había mucho espacio para ir. "Podrías haber preguntado" dijo lastimosamente, con la cabeza inclinada en un abierto estudio.

John resistió el impulso de retorcerse como un animal atrapado. "Yo no…"

Sherlock ya se estaba alejando de John, ignorando lo que había comenzado a salir de su boca a favor del closet al otro lado de la habitación. "No los tendría allí", murmuró Sherlock cavando entre varios objetos y lanzándolos a un lado con fuertes golpes. "El Yard busca en el departamento con demasiada frecuencia" continuó mientras John estaba temblando. Podía respirar más tranquilo con la distancia recién descubierta, pero las palabras aún no salían.

No pudo evitar mirar el trasero de Sherlock mientras estaba inclinado. No importaba que fuera un chico, el hombre tenía un gran trasero. El material actualmente extendido sobre Sherlock no hizo más que llamar la atención sobre esto. John podía admitir que esto, no se trataba de atracción. No estaba irremediablemente atraído por un lunático, al que podría llamar felizmente su mejor amigo. John se había perdido todo lo que Sherlock había dicho. Su atención solo se redirigió cuando Sherlock se le acercó con una caja de madera que requería ambas manos.

La idea de respirar se perdió nuevamente cuando Sherlock la depositó en la cama, no muy lejos de los cigarros. Estaba de pie junto a John, irradiando calor. La tapa de la caja fue empujada hacia atrás lentamente. John debería mirar hacia otro lado, poner una excusa para salir rápidamente de la habitación, pero estaba pegado en su lugar. Sus ojos se atascaron. Podía escuchar el bajo retumbar de la voz de Sherlock, pero no las palabras.

Ya había visto la mayor parte antes. Los condones y el lubricante, sin duda. Los había esperado al abrir el primer cajón al entrar a la habitación. Su mente no había pensado tanto en esposas, vibradores de diferentes colores y tamaños, o bolas anales. Hubo un par de artículos que él no reconoció, pero podría imaginar su uso.

John encontró su mano extendiéndose cuando un gran consolador morado llamó su atención. Quería golpearse la mano y salir corriendo de la habitación. Aquí había más pruebas de que Sherlock tenía sexo, no estaba disgustado con la idea, como John había asumido, originalmente, aquellos meses atrás.

 John comenzó a ponerse duro. El inicio de una presión contra sus pantalones. "¿Tu..." comenzó una pregunta, pero se detuvo. Se lamió el labio inferior. Se había estado preguntando si Sherlock usaba estas cosas consigo mismo o con otras personas.

"Ambos."

La oleada de calor en su ingle era imposible de ignorar. El aliento que le quedaba lo dejó apurado. Por supuesto, Sherlock sabía lo que John iba a preguntar, por supuesto que sí. Las imágenes se pegaban a los pensamientos de John.  Unas imágenes que él no podía pretender sacudir. Imaginaba que se quedarían allí durante días, semanas. Su boca se sentía como el Sáhara y su dedo tembló a su costado.

"Solo vine aquí a dejarte algo para que comas" John comenzó en una negación sin sentido. Qué tan transparente debió ser, pero lo sintió necesario. Establecer la distancia que él necesitaba si quería salir de esa habitación en una sola pieza. Que él hubiera _querido_ ver algo tan obsceno no podría decirse en voz alta. No importa cuán cierto era.

"¿En el cajón de mi buró?" Sherlock cuestionó con curiosidad, su voz era más profunda de lo que John la había escuchado antes. John se encontró temblando.

El pánico ya no estaba dispuesto a actuar un papel secundario en esta escena. John solía ser un luchador, pero el instinto de volar le dio un puntapié.

"Yo... voy a tomar una ducha" salió apresurado de su boca, ignorando el hecho de que acababa de tomar una ducha.

La mirada curiosa e implorante que lo siguió al baño mientras huía no podía ser ignorada. John todavía esperaba que, si se alejaba lo suficiente de Sherlock, pudiera dejar atrás todos esos sentimientos nuevos.

En lugar de quedarse atrás, se hicieron más evidentes cuando John se quitó la ropa limpia apresuradamente en favor del agua caliente.

Escenarios se formaron rápidamente en su cabeza. Todos ellos de Sherlock y lo que podría haber hecho si John no hubiera huido. Él ya había entrado en la tina, apenas y lanzando el último calcetín a un lado mientras lo hacía. El conocimiento de que Sherlock estaba sólo a una puerta de distancia no desapareció cuando cerro su mano sobre la carne dura que estaba en pie contra su estómago. El agua aún no estaba completamente caliente, pero el calor y el frenesí de sus acciones lo dejo de lado.

Los toques fueron apresurados mientras dejaba que semanas de frustración terminarán en ese momento. Aquel en el que finalmente reconocía el problema. Que, una vez que supo que Sherlock era capaz de tener sexo y era lo único en lo que podía pensar. Era todo lo que él quería.

Podía ver a Sherlock empujándolo hacia abajo en la cama, incluso ahora. Esos dedos largos y elegantes bailando sobre la piel de John. Tirando de los suaves gemidos que caían de su boca ahora, en lugar de sus propias manos. Fue intoxicante e imposible de resistir. La mano de John siguió volando sobre sí mismo mientras su pelo se humedecía bajo el chorro de agua.

John podía verlo. Casi sintiendo las manos de Sherlock vagando. Dejó que su mano libre hiciera lo mismo, trazando sobre su trasero, muy cerca de su entrada. John podía imaginarlo perfectamente, imaginarse una situación en la que no le importaría que los dedos de Sherlock se clavaran en él con certeza. La mano de John se movió más rápido sobre su longitud ante la idea, ante la sensación de sus propios nudillos rozando su agujero. Se quedó allí coqueteando con la idea. Tuvieron que haber pasado solo unos minutos desde que salió de la habitación de Sherlock y ya estaba sobre el borde.

Todo terminó, en un abrupto cese de todo movimiento, cuando una brisa fresca interrumpió el vapor caliente que se había acumulado en la habitación. Aunque John no había absorbido el calor del agua, el cambio de temperatura era difícil de ignorar. El sonido de la cortina siendo corrida era imposible de no notar. El hombre parado allí, una figura que no se puede pasar por alto.

El hombre que había estado, constantemente, en sus pensamientos desde el momento en que John lo había conocido.

Sherlock.

Ahí estaba él, en el baño.

Ahí estaba, en el baño mientras John tenía la mano alrededor de su propio pene.

"Sherlock…" La única palabra que, posiblemente, podría salir de su boca en ese momento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pasando a otras noticias. La extraordinaria Salambo06 me dio autorización de volver a traducir otro de sus fics. Por si alguien le interesa.
> 
> Nos leemos pronto.

**Author's Note:**

> No olviden pasar a decir 'Hola' a mi [Tumblr](http://gnewtt.tumblr.com/)


End file.
